Question: Simplify the following expression: $9\sqrt{50}$.
Answer: First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 9\sqrt{50}$ $= 9\sqrt{25 \cdot 2}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 9\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 9 \cdot 5 \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 45\sqrt{2}$